


O Commander, Our Commander

by Voyeurnoslash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Forgive Me, Jealous Spock, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Spock, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Shore Leave, Top Spock, also momentarily fun spock, in an unspock way, my favorite spock, shore leave antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyeurnoslash/pseuds/Voyeurnoslash
Summary: The enterprise is back in space with our favorite gals and pals after the shit show that was Khan and Spock's Rage of Eternal Fire. Needing to let loose a little bit they take a quick shore leave in the Alpha Quadrant. Antics ensue, Jim is too pretty and Spock may very well lose his Vulcan mind(or embrace it).Short and really just an excuse to get these two in bedd (I guess I needed an excuse). Also possessive Spock is glorious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Scenes from a Spirked mind**

**A vision** : Kirk letting loose one of those planet-side evenings when the crew is sloshed enough to permit their captain just about anything those pretty blue eyes want. Even if that means purple ice vodka-fire-death-tasting stuffs in mugs for two hands (Sulu’s emphatic “Chekov keep those straws where I can SEE THEM “) and braving a cold that even the Andorians don’t like to fuck with. 

The universe be damned, Jim was getting his karaoke session. 

Bones damn-near hypoed everyone trying to get the story straight later (he had stayed on board to clean his instruments or whatever, having a strong radar for Jim’s antics had its perks and by god would he inhale antiseptic over sneaking that ass out of jail _any. day._ )

Soundbites: Spock overwhelming a bassist and earning a bass for his efforts, (Spock on shore leave), Jim lighting up the crowd with those blue blue and a bedazzled mic, flashing his chest and crawling when the moment _fucking called for it_.

Sulu dropping traps from a modified turntable (what exactly _is_ your skillset Hikaru??). Nods all around, it was a good time. 

No one wanted to think too much about who this other Spock was or why. Sunset cocktails were a hell of a knock out- scotty beamed aboard sitting- but Spock, they thought, was immune to whimsy. Intoxicant or otherwise…induced 

Under pressure Chekov admits that maybe, maybe he’d seen the two in a corner somewhere, and maybe Jim had his hands on his hips or in his pockets because they were certainly out of sight, and maybe they were talking about the ship or something secretive because there was blushing and it was green.

But no one wanted to imagine their first officer as someone who could be that ruled by anything. Or, for that matter, a Captain James Kirk who would offer ass in the back of a dingy club. Either way, they waved it all away and were better off for it.

Oh, but it was a sight, this they could agree.

The blue lights sloping down Spock’s face as he thrummed in concentration, eyes lowered to watch his fingers, flicking upwards occasionally to watch his captain enthrall the crowd...catching himself in sudden rushes of want, submerging the heat with calculations-the odds of losing feeling in three of his fingers, the odds of a sudden klingon attack, the likelihood of him tossing the bass and whiplashing Jim into him so he could yank that hair back kiss him deep and squeeeze (that ass) for everyone to see

The odds of ruination.

Jim easing into beats, whipping his head. Screamingg

And then there was the crowd- the andorians stiff but appreciative, and the rest of the crew were, of course, in the front, giving and taking in obscenity. Smirks and flailing arms, drunk appraisals abound. 

Jim on his knees rasping “Life gets fucked up. That’s why we get fucked up” resonating deeply. 

“One thing I’m failing to understand,” Bones insisted through the joviality, Chekov wriggling under sulu’s head lock, uhura tightening her arms around Gaila’s bare middle “and please clarify for this dull, farm boy’s brain- why after this fabulous evening of jim showing his ass and Spock being uncharacteristically….fun, that you’re here now, and not over there, waiting for me to clean you off the goddamn floors.“ 

Scotty coughed from the ground. Uhura offered a small shrug.

“Commander Spock’s the jealous type, it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirk is life. Onwards to the next chapter you go! 
> 
> This was inspired by dear, resting Lil peep (particularly his song U Said). Just listen to his Come around when you're sober album and imagine Jim singing and you will see it.


	2. O Commander, My Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut, in my life nananananaa
> 
> Enjoy :)

“We really need to work on how you communicate” Jim gasped, watching Spock press into the turbolift pad with his right hand before returning his gaze to his pinned captain, wrists held firm above his head. Jim caught his breath through swollen lips, trying his best to look indignant but it only served to excite the worst in Spock. 

“I distinctly recall your inclination towards the usage of ‘body language’” Spock murmured, dipping his head towards bruised lips.

“ _Spock_ ” Spock kissed the edge of his mouth, the side of his jaw, the small hard flesh of his tragus, body seaming hard and cool against Jim’s. Jim felt his own body heating in contrast, caught between feeling treasured and trapped. 

“ You can’t just... _ah_...stop that and listen to me, you can’t just pick me up and haul my ass places when you’re angry, not only do you undermine my authority…”

“I do not enjoy being, teased” Spock rumbled into his ear before kissing the soft skin beneath it, a spot that made Jim arch into him, head falling back against the wall as Spock kissed his throat. Spock’s free hand laid flat against Jim’s clothed stomach, finger tips dipping beneath the lining of his regulation briefs.

“Fuck, Spock, wait and think about this okay. Turbolift cameras for fuck’s sake” Jim stuttered, eyes fluttering as Spock licked the side of neck, tasting him as his hand slid down Jim’s cock. 

“Immaterial, I am currently considering the merits of taking you here, or waiting to have you in my bed.” 

Jim moaned, Spock could have him anywhere. 

The lift door slid open, allowing Jim to pull himself from Spock’s grasp and stride (run) towards Spock’s quarters, trying to regain some modicum of power. Spock stepped after him and grabbed his wrist, spinning Jim into his chest as he had wanted to all night, gripping his hips and feeling the bulge in Kirk’s pants rub against his own.

“You were testing my restraint tonight, Jim, teasing the crowd with your body and anticipating my reaction.” His fingers on Jim’s hips began to bruise “You underestimate Vulcan sensibilities. I will show you ownership, I will inscribe my name on your body with my own and you will not question my need for you again.”

Jim shuddered with a deep, quiet need to be commanded in a way he knew only Spock could make him crave. He tried to suppress the heat as it climbed up his spine, making him want to let Spock have his way with him, make it easy for him, wrap his ass with a bow and hand it to him. 

“I like to fuck, Spock, you can’t control me. If it’s not you...”

Spock gripped his throat and there was a violence in its potential, in its reminder of his strength and the intensity of their beginnings. He knew now not to be hurt by these words, knew that Kirk said things like this as part of his system of walls and fortresses. He knew but still he could not completely control the surge of anger, the territorial blood that ran back centuries. 

His hand softened, a thumb brushed the Adam’s apple that followed Kirk’s swallow. 

Spock heard himself simply rumble “No.”

Jim’s eyes blazed in challenge. Spock shivered inwardly knowing how he could make them hazy, make them plead.

They remained standing for a moment, the air charged between them. Jim covered Spock’s hand on his throat with his own and pried it off slowly. Raising the hand to his mouth he watched Spock eye him with curiosity as he stuck his tongue out, languidly licking the side of Spock’s middle finger, dipping deep into the skin between. He could feel the hand tremble ever so slightly, his first officer’s pulse quickening. Dark brown eyes sharpened as he pulled a finger wetly out of his mouth. 

He would let Spock loose.

“Remind me”

In seconds Spock had him off the ground, Kirk’s legs swinging around his first officer’s back, hands threading through that thick jet black, always surprisingly soft and so easily tussled. He looked at Spock and for a moment wanted nothing more than this anticipation, but Spock did not have the patience to linger and met his lips, prying them open with his tongue and taking and taking.

Jim groaned as Spock strode widely down the hall, one hand gripping Jim’s ass, the other pulling his hair, mouth sucking the breath out of him. The thought that only he could make Spock like this, wild and wanting made him hot, made him want to make Spock messier. He broke from Spock’s mouth and trailed his ear wetly with his tongue, following the rim to the tip. Spock’s breath hitch as he near ran to his door, Kirk whispering crude nothings into his ear.  
“How hard are you gonna fuck me Spock”

“Jim, my quarters are merely 1.55 meters...”

“Spock, how fucking _hard_ ”

Spock growled as he launched them towards his door, punching the codes into the wall pad as they tumbled inside, knocking over a small table with a chess set as Spock pushed Jim up against the wall.

Spock wrapped Jim's arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, ravishing his mouth until Jim found himself grinding mindlessly against Spock for more. Spock’s mouth twitched with amusement as he released Jim, only to pull layers of shirts and underclothing off his chest so he could lick it, lick a nipple and dip into a belly button and taste what was his.

Jim’s hands were in his hair and on his face as he mumbled obscenities with impatience. 

“Spock you fucking bastard stop teasing me, and for fuck’s sake let me take off your clothes. I hate feeling like your love slave”

“You are being dishonest, Jim. And I prefer to have you this way.” Spock answered, muffled with a nipple in his mouth, flicking his eyes up to meet Kirk’s and _god_ that was sinful, but then he was unzipping his captain’s pants and Jim couldn’t decide which was worse.

He managed a yelp as Spock pulled his cock out of his briefs, sighing with satisfaction. Spock touched the tip with his thumb. 

“I believe I am beginning to hold a preference for this particular shade of, pink” He flicked the tip. A choked sound escaped Jim’s lips.

“You know what’s pinker than my dick?” Jim panted “Your mouth” 

Spock’s eyes narrowed at the suggestion. Jim quickly decided he’d rather test the ways in which he could incite and slipped his hand around his own cock, sliding it along slowly. He watched Spock’s eyes follow the movement, cheeks flushing a soft green. Spock’s jaw tightened, and then he was reaching for Jim’s face, grabbing blonde strands and yanking his head back to dip his tongue into that open mouth, spearing it deeply.

Jim lost rhythm with his hand, moaning into Spock’s mouth as his tongue lapped at his sensitive roof. Jim tried to let go of his cock to touch Spock, but Spock wouldn’t allow it. Enclosing his hand around Jim’s he increased the pace, feeling Kirk coming undone beneath him as he continued to assault his mouth, knees buckling into Spock.

“What would they say if they saw you like this, Jim? Coming in my hands” 

Jim cried out as he came hard in their palms, feeling dizzy and winded, body limp against the wall. He breathed deeply as he watched Spock pull his shirt over his head and onto the floor, preserving his hand full of Jim’s cum. 

“I can’t believe…you called _me_ a tease” Jim huffed, lidded eyes scoping his bare chested first officer as he shucked his pants to the side. 

Jim reached out and lazily tugged the rim of Spock’s regulation briefs, weakly attempting to pull him close. Spock lifted an eyebrow, his brown eyes dark and unreadable. He moved closer, crowding Jim’s space but leaving a few inches between them. “Captain?” he rumbled huskily. 

Jim looked at him for a moment, and then pulled Spock’s briefs down a little further, slowly releasing Spock’s large cock, making Jim feel heady. He slid down the wall and onto his knees pulling the briefs down further, lips on level with the tip of Spock’s cock.

“Jim...” Spock warned.

“I just, want a taste” Jim noted with a lick across the tip. And then his mouth was on Spock’s dick, pulling him in wet and warm. Spock slipped his hand through Jim’s hair and gripped, breathing deep to keep from fucking into that mouth as he watched his cock slip in and out between Jim’s pink lips. He cursed in Vulcan as Jim tasted him. 

“Jim, stand. I wish to fuck you. Now ”

Jim groaned around his dick, Spock’s ability to sound prim and dirty was almost offensive, and somehow turned him on incredibly.

Jim blinked up at Spock and slipped his mouth off his cock. Spock could feel the bars that kept his mind in order buckling under his need to make Jim submit beneath him. Jim could not know what he did to him, the ways in which he overwhelmed him.

Jim watched conflict flicker across Spock’s face but was permitted no chance to act further before he was lifted onto his feet and turned against the wall with one of his wrists pinned above him. Spock pressed his chest against Jim’s back and softly planted a kissed against his nape. 

“You cannot know the depth of my want...the ways in which I am always wanting you”

He slid a wet finger down Jim's back and between his ass, feeling Jim shudder beneath him. Reaching his free hand back Jim pulled Spock’s face towards him, needing him to be closer still. Spock’s finger found entrance, pressing into Jim as he kissed him deeply. Jim moaned as he was penetrated, arching back against Spock’s finger. Spock added another finger and bent them to rub lightly against Jim’s prostrate. Jim fell out of the kiss and let his head fall back heavily against Spock’s shoulder as he swore. 

“Oh god, you’re going to make me beg for it, aren’t you”

Spock kissed his shoulder and added a third finger to stretch him, brushing his prostrate once more.

“How can I be sure of your concession if you do not tell me?”

Jim’s laugh turned quickly into a soft moan “Concede my ass, you have me pinned against, _oh fuck_ , the wall with your hand up my ass and you want know if I _concede_? _Spock_ ” Jim gasped as Spock pressed into his prostrate over and over, making Jim arch further, moaning helplessly.

With his last bit of will power Jim pulled Spock’s face against his and bit his bottom lip.

“I’m yours, Spock. I have always been, I always will be. Now get over yourself and fuck me senseless.” 

Spock swallowed Jim's lips and pulled his fingers out. Jim turned around to face him, lacing his arms languidly around Spock’s neck and pulling him close as Spock pressed them both against the wall, hoisting Jim’s knees up with little effort, legs wrapping firm around him. Jim gripped the back of his head in anticipation as Spock planted a soft a kiss into his neck, the tip of his cock angled up against Jim’s ass.

“You do not know what you ask for”

With a single thrust he filled Jim, watching him throw his back against the wall, mouthing a soundless _oh_.

Spock pulled partially out and thrust back up into Jim, setting a severe pace as he fucked up deep into Jim. Jim could hardly hold on to any thing or thought, everything was taken by Spock filling him over and over. 

“Spock, Spock, _Spock_ ”

Spock groaned at the way Jim gasped his name, as if it was all he had left. Jim's nails dug deeper as he clenched around Spock, making Spock lose his sense of place and time. Jim yanked him out of his madness with a harsh kiss. 

“Claim me”

Spock would have been shocked by the rush of the orgasm that thundered through him if he wasn't focusing his last strands of energy holding the pieces of his mental walls together against the assault, and keeping them both from collapsing. Somewhere in the distance he picked up on a strangled sound, and the vague feeling of skin being pierced as Jim shuddered and released against him.

Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to pass before Spock had the sense to weakly pull out, allowing Jim to slowly plant his feet on the floor . His knees buckled but Spock held him firm, breathing deeply into Jim's neck as he regulated his pulse, and regained slow control over his mind. Jim huffed, lazily twisting strands of Spock's damp hair between his fingers, feeling raw and quiet as he waited for Spock.

“You know, I think that was the best sex we've ever had. Since yesterday”

Jim could feel Spock's deep, quiet chuckle shaking out from his chest. 

“I did not know we were 'keeping score'”

Jim's consistent ability to see the quote marks in Spock's speech amazed him, and made him feel slightly crazy, if not alarmingly domesticated. He grabbed Spock's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

“It's kind of an old habit”

Spock's soft hold on his hand hardened into a grip. Jim grinned to himself as he fell into Spock's neatly made bed, pulling Spock with him.

“Relax Spock. I don't know how many times you'll have to mind-blowingly fuck me before you convince yourself that I'm not going anywhere.”

Spock sighed as he burrowed- very un-Spock like, Jim remarked- into his stiff sheets – did Spock starch and iron these himself??- pulling the heaviest over both of their heads. Spock reached to pull him close and Jim fell into him, feeling sleep tug at the corner of his mind.

“I do not know where you could go that I would not be aware of, the Enterprise is only 642.5 meters ...”

“Spock”

“Regardless your query is incalculable, there are too many factors. Such as your unpredictable need to test my patience.”

“I love you too”

Jim could feel Spock start, and catch himself. Jim grinned into his chest and burrowed deeper.

“I do not understand your insistence on concluding from my words that which was not said...”

Jim sighed and let himself fall into the depths of sleep, feeling the heat of blush from Spock's cheek against his as he rambled about inconsistencies and alternate conclusions.

“O Commander, my commander...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took quite a while for me to push this one out. It's hard to love characters (it's probably unhealthy the extent to which I am attached to these two) and to place enough distance in between to be able to capture them as they are, and enjoy them! I don't know if this did them justice but I'm hoping you enjoyed the sexy times 
> 
> Thanks for reading : 3


End file.
